


To Be a Father

by Shikabootay



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Comedy, Grandpa - Freeform, Grandson - Freeform, Time Travel, Working title, Yondaime Hokage - Freeform, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/pseuds/Shikabootay
Summary: Being thrown decades into the future, the Yondaime Hokage found a kid who was the splitting image of the son he never had the chance to raise-- who just so happens to have deep seeded issues against his own father.Will Minato be able to help his grandson before figuring out why he is here? Or will Boruto be worse off than he was before?AU-Canon divergence: Pulls from the Fourth War in Naruto, mainly taking place before the Chunin exams in Boruto.





	To Be a Father

**Author's Note:**

> I know I won't get much but oh well. This came into my head after reading a few time-traveling fics on my days off and bam. Here is a possible shitpile I thought would be fun to get off my chest while showing genuine like for Boruto.  
> The title is a working title and may or may not change in the future. If anyone has an idea for a better title, I'm open to it!  
> Needless to say, I don't own anything here besides this fic itself.
> 
> * * *

The war was finally over.

Even though this ‘war’ was something he wasn’t meant to be a part of, Minato stood beside a reincarnated version of the two Hokage before him as they watched the First kneel beside a somehow alive Madara talking lowly enough for the both to hear. As weird as this whole experience had been, the blond thought of it to redeem himself. Not to the village he left behind too early, but to the son he was pretty sure had felt abandoned for sixteen years of his life.  
Minato looked up when Hashirama said he was ready to leave, realizing the sun was coming up as the taller man walked towards them. He looked where his son was standing with the people who will, after this, seem him as a hero. Even though he was never a father technically; He didn’t watch Naruto grow up, how he developed to be the man he saw before him, he felt that it was one of the things any father would be proud of and would want for their shinobi children.  
Minato wasn’t paying attention when the Sage of Six Paths had walked up to the party, his hands pushed together to make a sign. He didn’t know what the sign meant, but he knew it was his time to leave the plain of the living and go back to being… well dead.  
As his ‘body’ began to tingle, Naruto was saying something… Minato didn’t know what it was being said, not able to hear anything beyond the roaring in his ears, but whatever it was he smiled anyway letting his son know he was proud.  
As his vision began to darken, realizing he was almost gone. He wanted his last words to Naruto to be something he would remember, but his brain shorted, and he couldn’t think of anything else besides what he lipped:

“Happy Birthday”  
Minato saw Naruto tear up as he started yelling something a little more frantic, but he himself still didn’t hear anything as the world around him sunk into pitch darkness, then into nothing.  


* * *

It was a few minutes before the blond saw a small, blinding light before him. Confused, he began to blink, the light getting brighter as he opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky above him.  
_Is this what it’s like--?_ Minato thought to himself as he noticed a tiny cloud pass by. Clicks away from him came the sound of children laughing. The noise was relaxing, but the idea that he could hear something so vividly, like it was real was very concerning. He was meant to be dead! Unless the afterlife had made a calming noise to ease everything, then there shouldn’t be any other reason.

Sighing, Minato sat up with wide eyes and saw that he was lying in a field. In front of him was a child, but he wasn’t one of the cheerful ones he heard. The boy looked familiar to the supposed dead man, but he couldn’t pin where he saw the kid. He stared ahead, trying to figure out what he was doing when a blue sphere appeared in his hand, making everything click in Minato’s head. He felt rather stupid, realizing the boy had spiky, blond hair like he did. Chucking to himself, he got up and walked towards the boy, excited to know that this afterlife was going to give him a chance to relive what his life should have been, even if it was some sort of illusion Minato was happy. Once he approached the boy, Minato reached out and placed his hand on the kid’s shoulder. 

“You’re doing it correctly, but it is kind of small. Don't you think, Naruto?” he spoke, knowing his jutsu from anywhere and knowing only two other people were able to pull it off. 

The boy jumped, turning around as he let the rasengan dissipate into thin air. He looked up to Minato with a scared look before scowling.

“Naruto?” He asked, his anger slowly showing by the second. 

“I don’t know why you’re calling me that, but you should know that is not my name, ‘ttebasa.  
Confused, Minato looked down to the kid, who had an angered pout on his face. He took in the looks of the kid and began to frown along with him. 

“Oh… I am sorry. I had confused you with someone else—”

“You and the rest of the village…” The kid mumbled rudely under his breath before he pulled away.  
“If you need him, then you should know he’s locked away in that tower of his. Looking for me won’t help you with… whatever it is you’re looking for.” The look-a-like ended, walking away before leaning forward to begin sprinting away from the stranger.  
Now knowing what to do, Minato watched the boy run away. He knew he could keep up with the boy, but the idea that a kid that looked him his son was wielding the same jutsu he created was unnerving. 

He thought to himself, the boy turning into a small speck in the distance.

* * *

Boruto was meters away when he decided to slow down as he neared the meeting place for him and his team. As much as he was annoyed by what that weird man said, he was also confused. The man had a look in his eyes as if he honestly, truly believed he was Naruto of all people. Yeah, from time to time older people will look at him and call him by his father’s name because they were simply old, but this was different.  
As he sat and waited, he thought to himself, thinking about going back to the spot to find the man who called him by his father’s name. He was deep in thought when Konohamaru appeared beside him. The older shinobi looked at Boruto and how his eyebrows crunched together. Being his sensei, Konohamaru knew Boruto had something on his mind, and he wanted to crack it. 

“What’s wrong, Boruto?” He asked amusedly. Boruto was broken from his train of thought and began to grin.  
“Nothing, Konohamaru-sensei,” He answered with a chuckle.  
“I was only thinking about the mission and how we’re going to kick ass,”

Konohamaru smiled brightly at that, taking this nothing more than a determined genin instead of anything more. He was going to say something else when both Mitsuki and Sarada appeared on either side of the two with their packs ready to go. 

“Are you guys ready?” He asked, all three children nodding their okay. Konohamaru nodded back, leading everyone to outside the village and on their way to the meeting point for their mission.  


* * *

An hour after Team Seven departed, Sarada and Boruto were already annoyed with each other. Mitsuki stayed behind the two, watching in great amusement as Konohamaru tried his best to ignore the bickering. 

“—but that’s because you hang out with a tubby person who will eat anything. There is nothing wrong with burgers!” Boruto yelled back, his arms flailing in the air while he defended his favourite food. 

“Baka—stop yelling. You’ll wake the dead with that voice….” Sarada mumbled, using a finger to comically clean her ear. 

“All I’m saying is there are more to food than burgers. You should expand your pallet—” Sarada cut herself off, turning to look at Konohamaru who felt the same thing she did. 

There was someone following them. Neither had noticed until then but feeling the slight trickle of chakra made the four believe it had been a while, that the person had kept their chakra hidden… probably since they left the village.

Something about the chakra, once he noticed it, felt familiar to Boruto. It was something he thinks he felt not too long ago. Relaxing, he looked to Konohamaru and the rest of his team. 

“I know who it is… and I don’t know why he followed us…” He walked towards the still signature then stopped, cupping his hands around his mouth to make himself louder. 

“We know you’re there!” He yelled, making Sarada flinch. Her hand was hovering over the pack strapped to her leg, ready to fight if they needed to.

Out from the trees above them, the same taller, blond-headed man looking for his father had appeared, his face a little red from embarrassment. To be caught by these kids shouldn’t have happened, but it did.  
And now he was, arms up and looking at the four. 

“What do you want? I told you where he would be. Following me definitely took you away from your goal…” Boruto yelled once again, not even scared of the man before them. He turned around to see Konohamaru’s expression, his mouth agape and eyes confused. 

“How--?” The sensei queried, making Boruto turn around in confusion. 

“What do you mean how—” Boruto was cut off by a sharp punch to his arm. 

“You don’t know who that is?” Sarada looked back and forth between Boruto and the man before them, who was still smiling with his arms up despite the fact he knew they weren’t going to harm them. 

“No…. should I?” Boruto kept his eyes on the blond, trying to figure out who he was and why he looked a little familiar beyond just seeing him ours ago. 

Mitsuki, with the smile he always had that never meant anything stared straight ahead to the newcomer.   
“It’s the Yondaime Hokage.”  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I will only post a few chapters at first. If a few people likes it, then I'll keep going. If not, then oh well.  
> Not that I need people to feel good, but it is good motivation, ya know?
> 
> Update 01/08
> 
> Can't go into details, but I have been sick and in the hospital since the beginning of the year. I haven't been home and don't have access to my computer. I do want to continue this, and I will, but the chapters are going to be spread out and (possibly) long. I apologize for this and thank you for reading and leaving kudos! It's making everything better <3


End file.
